


Yongguk's New Year

by xxjoiexx



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjoiexx/pseuds/xxjoiexx
Summary: In which Yongguk forgets to book his plane ticket home for the New Year





	Yongguk's New Year

The boys had a few days off for the New Year before ‘work’ started again, and their schedules would be packed with fan meets, photo shoots, performances and such. In the few hours before they would each depart for the different cars that would fetch them back home or to the airport, the dorm was filled with frantic packing, scrambling and yelling. 

‘Where’s my black hoodie?!’, Donghan shouted, poking his head out into the hallway. ‘Did anyone see it? I really need it!’

‘How the hell would I know?!’, responded an irate Taehyun whose ears had borne the full blast of Donghan’s voice. ‘Can’t you bring another one?’

‘No! Hey! Hyunbin-hyung isn’t that my black hoodie you’re wearing now?! Come here!’

Yongguk let out a sigh from where he had taken refuge in the living room, trying to drown out the noise. As he ran his fingers across Tolbi’s soft fur, the cat purred and nuzzled its head on his knee. That’s right. Out of the six, he hadn’t any packing to do. It wasn’t because he was done with his packing (he wondered why the others had to pack so much when they would be returning in a few days time) but he just, in fact, didn’t have to pack at all. And it all began with the stupid mistake he’d made a few weeks ago.

He remembered the conversation he’d had with Kenta  _extremely_  well. Too well in fact that it made him a little upset whenever he recalled it.

‘Yongguk-ie has manager-nim confirmed your flight timing with you?’, Kenta had said one day (not too long ago) when they were at a photoshoot.

‘Flight timing?’

‘Yeah.’ His nose scrunched up a little. ‘For the new year? It’s going to be hard to book flight tickets you know?’

He hadn’t known. About the booking of tickets, that was. He  _had_  glanced through the message their manager had sent, asking if they needed help booking tickets, but after that his phone had been bombarded with messages, or he had conveniently forgot, or misread, and somehow had assumed his ticket had been booked. When the confusion had been sorted out, it was already too late. All flight tickets to his home town, Jilin, had been snatched up, including for connecting flights, cheap flights, and late flights. He wouldn’t make it back for the New Year this year, and the call home had been distressing at best.

‘I thought you made plans with one of the boy’s, so I didn’t ask again’, their manager had explained looking extremely miserable in the process. ‘If you want, you can come with me?’

But Yongguk hadn’t wanted to intrude so had declined the invitation. He thought he would be fine staying in the dorm alone with Tolbi and Rcy for company until reality set in at 12PM as he watched his friends pack.

‘Are you really sure you’ll be fine here?’, Hyunbin had asked with a concerned expression on his features. ‘You can come with any of us, you know.’

‘Yeah, I will’, he’d said with a reassuring smile, or what he thought was reassuring. ‘Don’t worry.’

The boys crowded around him before they left with promises to call and chat and soon, he was left alone in an empty dorm with two cats clambering over him. Being alone was a little refreshing at first, he had to admit. He had the entire house to himself, he could watch all the New Year shows he wanted, and be wild with the cats. Sharing an apartment with five other boys for months was vastly different from the peacefulness he’d had when he was home with his mother, or with Shihyun.

Yet playing Overwatch for hours without someone budging in on him every minute got boring after a while. With a sigh, he heaved himself onto his bed and scrolled through his messages. Some had already arrived home, some were complaining about the traffic, while Kenta was just about to board his flight.

That night, he went to sleep feeling terribly alone even though Tolbi and Rcy were curled up beside him.

The next day, he video called his mother before her dinner started. He greeted his relatives and put on a patient smile as they fawned over him, his good looks, his popularity, and how all their friends knew him.

‘ _Ma_ , happy new year’, he said when his mother finally had her phone returned to her. ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t come back. I’ll be more careful next time.’

‘Don’t worry,  _bao bei_. I’ll try to visit you when I can get time off from work.’

‘I’ve been keeping an eye on all the flight portals, so if there’s one I’ll try and get it.’

‘Okay. But don’t worry if you can’t come back this year, alright? There are always more holidays.’

Her smile broke his heart.

Yongguk was the kind of person who didn’t mind spending time alone. Yet at such an occasion, he couldn’t help but pity himself for celebrating the New Year with a can of beer and a bowl of instant ramen. At forty-five minutes pass 11PM, he was getting ready for bed, and was in the process of washing his face when a sudden noise at the door made him pause in action. He shut off the tap with one hand and listened as water dripped off his face.

_What the - ?_

With a frown, he grabbed his towel and scrubbed his face dry. There was another sound; more human-like, as if someone was trying their luck at burglaring.

 _That’s it…_ , he thought as he snatched his phone off his bed and looked around the room for a sizeable weapon.  _If they come in, I’ll smash their heads. No wait, I should hide and call the police!_

_Or even better, I’ll stand at the door and scare them!_

With a sort of courage that came from being bored and being scared, he crept towards the door while Tolbi and Rcy hung back. His heart pounded noisily in his chest as he peeked from behind a wall, one hand at the ready to dial the police. In the dark hallway, shapes and shadows were the only things he could see. He almost stopped breathing when he heard the sound of something metal in the lock.  _Shit, they’re really trying it._

His palms were slick with sweat and he grabbed on tighter to his phone. Then with a creak, the door opened slightly. He swallowed in anticipation.

‘He’ll hear us, you dumbass!’, came a fierce whisper.

This was followed by some swearing, and the sound of multiple plastic bags rubbing against each other. 

‘Why’s it so dark?’, came another whisper. ‘He’s sleeping?’

 _What the heck?_ He rubbed his chest to steady his heart, trying to comprehend the scene unfolding before him. Slowly, he stepped out from behind the wall and raised a hand.

‘AHHH! GHOST!’

‘AHHH! Where?! Where?!’

‘It’s me, it’s me!’, he yelled into the chaos and hurriedly flicked on the lights.

Five pale faces stared back at him before they all broke out in laughter.

‘What are you all doing here?’, he demanded, although his happiness showed through a little. ‘And Shihyun -’

The boy bounded over to him with a grin.

‘Hyung! I heard about the situation, so we all planned to come and give you a surprise. But don’t worry, we came after we had our dinners.’

‘Kenta says it’s a little hard to suddenly get a flight back, so he’ll call you tonight’, Taehyun said. 

The boys trooped into the living room, setting down the bags they had carried. There was  _tteokguk_  that Sanggyun’s mum had made,  _kimchi mandu_  from Hyunbin’s grandmother, and a vast assortment of side dishes and even  _bulgogi_  from the leftovers the boy’s had packed.

‘That’s a  _lot_  of food’, he said, staring at the spread that had gradually taken over their living room table.

‘Yeah, well…dig in?’

He looked around him with a shy smile as the boys sat themselves around the table. His lonely New Year had suddenly been transformed and in that moment, he was extremely glad for the new family he had found.

‘Happy new year, everyone!’, they yelled as they toasted with cans of beer.

Foam spilled onto his fingers but he was too happy to care.

‘Happy new year’, he said amidst the loud cheering.  _Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> hello dear readers, this is my first work on this site ahaa ^^ let me know whether you like it or not! thank you!


End file.
